Bulimia nervosa (BN) is a serious and prevalent psychiatric disorder characterized by frequent uncontrolled eating episodes known as binges, in which an inordinately large amount of food is consumed. The purpose of this Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (MPORCDA) is to develop and execute a program of translational research that will investigate the behavioral abnormalities associated with excessive excitation of eating in this population, in order to ultimately identify the underlying mechanisms that sustain binge eating. The fields of animal feeding basic science research and substance abuse research will provide conceptual and methodological approaches for this line of investigation. Specific aims are to (1) adapt a model of sham feeding for use in persons with BN to demonstrate that enhanced responsiveness to sweet taste is associated with prolonged meals in the absence of post-oral effects and (2) develop a model of cue reactivity in persons with BN to demonstrate that exposure to a binge food cue is associated with increased urge to binge, and with actual binge eating. Specific aim (3) will extend these studies to women with Anorexia Nervosa (AN) and obesity, both with and without binge eating. The rationale and methodologies of each of these paradigms and their relevance to eating disorders are detailed in the proposal. Under the continued strong mentorship of Dr. B. Timothy Walsh (for clinical research training and expertise in eating disorders), Dr. Richard Foltin (for substance abuse research training), Dr. Norcross Geary (for training in the behavioral neuroscience of eating), and collaborators expert in the fields of animal feeding research and substance abuse, this MPORCDA will provide the principal investigator with the skills and further experience to integrate and translate the advances of the fields of behavioral neuroscience of feeding and substance abuse, to the study of eating disorders. The long-term goal of this award is for the candidate to become an expert and independent researcher in translational research in eating disorders.